El Armagedón ha comenzado
by La Flor de Cerezo
Summary: Raiden pierde la cordura y atenta contra la Tierra y sus habitantes. Liu Kang está muerto y su cuerpo es usado por el dios para matar y destruir. La seguridad del reino está en manos de Fujin y Kung Lao, quienes unen fuerzas para intentar detenerlos. Por si fuera poco, Fujin se entera de algo que amenaza a todos los reinos y de un plan que los Dioses Antiguos traman en secreto.
1. Capítulo I

Buen día. Publico el primer episodio de mi fic "El Armagedón ha comenzado", el cual participa en el reto **"Haz un juego"** del foro **Who's Next?** de FF.

He cambiado algunos elementos de la historia de MK: Armageddon, tales como el objetivo de la existencia de Blaze, el objetivo de la batalla final, entre otros aspectos relevantes y no tan relevantes. Aunque no son muy notorios los cambios (quizá). Simplemente hice la historia como yo la hubiera desarrollado. También me basé en varios elementos de Mortal Kombat: Deception.

Esta historia se lleva a cabo antes y durante la gran batalla de MK: Armageddon.

Espero que sea de su gusto. Gracias por leer este y mis otros fics, amables lectores.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Mortal Kombat y sus personajes pertenecen a Netherrealm Studios, WarnerBros y a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **El Armagedón ha comenzado.**

* * *

—Decía vigilar la Tierra por la eternidad, y ahora parece buscar su destrucción y la ruina, harto de la insensatez de los mortales. Y nuestro campeón lucha contra nosotros, sin conciencia de lo que hace, al haber sido su cuerpo exánime despertado para ser utilizado como herramienta del mal. Ha causado tantas masacres sin razón aparente. Fujin, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? —Kung Lao preguntó al dios del viento, caminando por el amplio patio de la Academia Wu Shi.

Antes de responder, Fujin se detuvo. Sus palabras lo hicieron reflexionar, pensando en Raiden y su profundo odio hacia la humanidad, y al cadáver de Liu Kang, siendo manipulado por él.

—Temo decirte esto, pero el asunto de Raiden no es nada en comparación a mis presentimientos —con su inexpresivo rostro miró a lo lejos, mientras una sensación de tragedia no le permitía sosegarse—. La estabilidad de la Tierra se ve cada vez más lejana. Pero no sólo la de la Tierra, sino la de todos los reinos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Tras un breve silencio, que indicó que Fujin deseaba callar su corazonada, cambió el tema.

—Más adelante hablaremos de eso. Mientras tanto, debemos pensar en qué hacer ahora que el presente y futuro de la Tierra es tan incierto.

—Raiden se ha añadido a la lista de enemigos, al igual que Liu Kang. Pero Earthrealm aún nos tiene a nosotros.

Para Fujin estaba claro que él y Kung Lao eran los nuevos responsables de la Tierra y debían trabajar muy cerca para hacer lo posible por regresar la paz a su reino y la armonía de sus amigos que luchaban contra ellos.

—Tiene que haber una forma de lograr que Raiden vuelva a ser el mismo de antes. Tras hablar con dioses de otros reinos sobre su conducta, todo parece indicar que después de su vano sacrificio para derrotar a Onaga, su espíritu renació, conservando la convicción de defender la Tierra, pero con un deseo de reformar todo; de destruír todo lo "corrupto" por la imprudencia humana, y crear un nuevo orden, imponiendo sus propias reglas.

—Entonces tenemos a un "Shao Kahn" en la Tierra, ¿cierto? —dijo de manera sarcástica, aunque su voz conservaba seriedad—. Debemos buscarlo; intentaremos hacerlo entrar en razón, además de buscar la manera de que Liu Kang descanse en paz. Lo que Raiden hace con él es aterrador.

Después de ver a Kung Lao cerrando los ojos, recordando la imagen del cadáver de su amigo causando múltiples asesinatos en contra de su voluntad, al estar su alma separa de su cuerpo, pensó en lo que era más conveniente para ellos en esos momentos.

—Lo buscaremos e intentaremos detenerlo. Sin embargo, hay algo muy importante que quiero encomendarte. Necesito que vayas a Edenia y hagas todo lo posible por localizar un área restringida que hay en ese reino. Si llegas a encontrarla, inspecciónala. A tu regreso me dirás lo que hallaste.

Kung Lao lo miró extrañado. Cruzó los brazos, curioso por el objetivo de Fujin.

—¿Ir a Edenia?, ¿para qué?

—Cuando llegues de Edenia hablaremos. Por ahora céntrate en cumplir con esta misión a la que te he enviado. Durante mucho tiempo le demostraste lealtad a Raiden por el bien de la Tierra, ahora debes demostrarme lealtad a mí.

A pesar de estar preocupado por el inusual hermetismo de Fujin, decidió no hacerle más preguntas y manifestó su total apoyo a su nuevo mentor.

—Cuenta conmigo, Fujin —selló el pacto de lealtad con una reverencia.

El dios del viento confiaba ciegamente en él. Le hubiese gustado comentarle su suposición, vinculada con la extraña visita a Edenia; sin embargo, consideró que era un rumor que debía ser guardado hasta que fuera pertinente. Mientras tanto, él se dedicaría a buscar a Raiden.

El valiente monje Shaolin emprendió el viaje al reino amigo, en busca de pruebas de algo que ignoraba, pero que sin duda eran importantes para Fujin.

* * *

El dios del viento lo llevó a aquél sitio que pocos conocían, y el cual era la entrada a mundos diferentes; tan pacíficos como peligrosos y tan bellos como tenebrosos: el Nexus.

Después de traspasar el portal que lo dejó en las tierras de Edenia, se quedó inmóvil, admirando los hermosos paisajes del bello reino.

—¿A dónde se supone que debo de ir? —se preguntó a sí mismo, mirando a su alrededor.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, esperando encontrar un indicio o algo que pudiera darle una idea de qué hacer. Caminó por varios minutos, viendo a gente yendo y viniendo, entrando y saliendo de sus pequeñas, pero confortables casas, ignorándolo por completo. De pronto, una idea le vino a la mente como estrella fugaz.

—¡Kitana! —exclamó, pensando que tal vez ella podría servirle de ayuda.

Se detuvo en seco y se giró, para volver al punto inicial. De ese modo creyó que sería más fácil encontrar el palacio de Kitana.

En el trayecto, encontró a uno de los guardianes de Edenia. No dudó en abordarlo, preguntándole acerca de la ubicación del palacio.

—Vaya en esa dirección —señaló, indicándole el camino—. Al llegar a la gran fuente, logrará ver el palacio a lo lejos.

—Muy agradecido —dijo y ofreció una reverencia. Sin perder más tiempo, comenzó a caminar.

—¡Es un honor tenerle en Edenia, Kung Lao! —gritó el guardian, viéndolo alejarse apresurado.

Justo como se lo había advertido, cuando llegó a la fuente —uno de los más bellos puntos de referencia en Edenia—, vio a lo lejos la imponente construcción. Siguió el camino que lo llevaría hasta la entrada del recinto.

Después de avanzar varios metros, atravesó un largo y alto puente, que parecía no tener fin. Mientras caminaba, observaba con recelo el vacío que había a los lados. Debajo del puente, había mucha agua, pues el palacio estaba rodeado por hermosas cascadas. Pateó una piedra por accidente y se asomó para verla cayendo al vacío, desapareciendo entre las aguas.

Se sintió más seguro cuando pisó el mármol de la entrada de la majestuosa construcción. La miró de arriba abajo, comprobando que había llegado a su destino. De repente, una dulce voz interrumpió su inspección.

—¡Kung Lao! —dijo Kitana, caminando hacia él, quitándose su cubrebocas, al sentirse en confianza.

—¡Kitana! —contestó sorprendido y se acercó a ella.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos, con gusto de volver a verse después de mucho tiempo.

—Es la primera vez que sé de ti después de todas las tragedias que han acontecido —dijo la princesa, desvaneciendo su sonrisa, frunciendo el ceño con tristeza—. Aún no logro reponerme de la pérdida de Liu Kang. Ha estado en mi cabeza todo el tiempo. Desearía ir a la Tierra y poner flores en su sepultura.

Sus ojos se humedecieron, a pesar de que hacía lo posible por evitar el llanto. Giró la cabeza, como un intento para no ser vista por Kung Lao.

—Ha sido muy duro para todos. El dolor y la ira nunca desaparecerán, pero el tiempo sabrá calmarlos —cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, compartiendo la misma pena.

Después de un incómodo silencio, causado por el intento de ambos guerreros por contener sus emociones, Kitana cambió el tema.

—¿Qué ha sido de ti?

—Lejos de lo que puedes pensar, la situación en la Tierra está más complicada que nunca. Raiden ha enloquecido. Ha causado tantas muertes y destrucción como los peores de nuestros enemigos.

Kitana no pudo creer que Kung Lao hablaba del dios del trueno; aquel ser superior que incluso estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por el Erthrealm.

—¡¿Raiden?! —cuestionó, casi sin aliento—. ¿Por qué haría algo así?

—Fujin dice que después de sacrificarse para destruir a Onaga, cuandorenació hubo un cambio en su persnalidad. Desde entonces, todo lo que ha hecho ha sido impactante. Su deseo es acabar con la actual población de la Tierra y reformar todo; _construir_ un nuevo mundo bajo sus propias reglas.

Una profunda pena la invadió. De cualquier otro guerrero pudo haber imaginado que llegaría a esos extremos, pero nunca le pasó por la cabeza que Raiden pudiera tener alguna vez una actitud tirana.

—Lo peor de todo —añadió Kung Lao— es que exhumó el cuerpo de Liu Kang y de algún modo lo despertó, para utilizaro como herramienta de destrucción.

La sorprendida princesa puso su mano en su boca involuntariamente.

—¡Por los dioses! —exclamó horrorizada, casi al borde del llanto.

—Su alma se encuentra separada de su cuerpo. Tan sólo es un cadáver manipulado por Raiden para matar, sin sensaciones y sin conciencia. No se sabe cómo ha conservado sus habilidades de lucha, pero lo que sí sabemos es que tiene un gran poder destructivo.

—¿Y qué van a hacer?

—Fujin y yo estamos unidos para tratar de mantener a raya los problemas. En estos momentos él está buscando a Raiden. Causa destrucción y muertes, y después desaparece sin dejar rastro. Esperamos que podamos detenerlo para impedir más tragedias.

—Pueden contar conmigo. Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar, estaré dispuesta a ir a la Tierra.

—Tomaremos en cuenta tu oferta, Kitana. Sin embargo, necesito que me hagas un favor. Quizá te haya parecido extraña mi presencia aquí, pero Fujin me ha mandado en busca de una región. ¿Conoces alguna zona prohibida de Edenia?

A Kitana le pareció rara la interrogante. Se preguntaba por qué a Fujin le interesaría saber sobre esa área restringida. Insegura, al no saber si hacía bien en decirle, dudó un poco en conterstarle.

—Hay... un lugar al sur. El mismo dios de Edenia, Argus, ha prohibido el paso ahí. Se dice que es un cráter inmenso; tanto que nadie notaría estar parado sobre él; aunque sólo es una creencia. Nadie puede adentrarse a ese sitio. No creo que sea buena idea ir ahí —sugirió, intentando inútilmente que Kung Lao cambiara de parecer.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué está prohibido el paso?

—No. Son ordenes superiores de Argus. No podemos cuestionarlas.

Para él era suficiente con que Kitana haya confirmado la existencia de un área restringida en Edenia. No tenía duda de que ese era el lugar que Fujin estaba buscando.

—Tengo que ir ahí de inmediato —dijo al aire, mirando hacia el sur.

Kitana se preocupó un poco, pues no sabía qué tan peligroso era cruzar ese límite.

—Ten mucho cuidado, Kung Lao. El lugar debe estár custiodiado. Desearía acompañarte, pero ya he roto una regla al haberte hablado de esto. A pesar de ser princesa de Edenia, hay _límites_ que no puedo traspasar. Los _límites_ que pone un dios no puede traspasarlos nadie. Sin embargo, no pude negarte la poca ayuda que podía ofrecerte dándote esta información.

Él la entendió. Su información fue bastante valiosa y no podía pedirle más. Y así se lo hizo saber.

—Fujin y yo estaremos agradecidos por tu ayuda —se quitó el sombrero y se inclinó ante ella—. No necesitaba nada más que la ubicación de ese sitio —volvió a colocarse el sombrero y, decidido, frunció el ceño, demostrando que no le importaba aventurarse a ir ahí—. Entiendo los riesgos; pero si Fujin ve conveniente que los tome, es por algo.

Ella asintió, sin dudar de la sabiduría de Fujin. Después de una breve despedida, vio a Kung Lao marcharse hacia el sur, muy preocupada por él y esperando que cumpla su misión satisfactoriamente.

* * *

Caminó por varios kilómetros. A medida que avanzaba, era menos frecuente ver hogares y personas. De repente notó que el verde pasto desaparecía. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba pisando tierra, levantándose a cada paso que daba. Pensó que debía estar cerca de su objetivo.

De pronto se detuvo, para observar el panorama. Estaba en un lugar solitario, árido, que no tenía nada que ver con los paradisíacos paisajes que dejó atrás. No podía ver el horizonte, pues una nube e polvo cubría todo, a causa del fuerte viento que soplaba ruidosamente.

El aleteo de unos buitres que volaban muy alto en el cielo lo exaltó, haciendo que mirara hacia arriba, después de emitir un pequeño grito. Observó por unos instantes a las dos aves carroñeras volando en círculos.

Después de esa pequeña distracción, entrecerró los ojos, para evitar que el polvo se metiera en ellos. Miró a su alrededor, convencido de que estaba en la zona prohibida.

—Este debe ser el lugar —se dijo a sí mismo, buscando con la mirada algo que llamara su atención, pero tan sólo había mucha tierra—. Pero... ¿Por qué Fujin me enviaría a un... "desierto"?

Caminó unos cuantos pasos adelante, con la esperanza de encontrar algo interesante, sin embargo, no fue así. Empezó a dudar si en realidad había llegado a su objetivo.

—Esto es muy extraño. Para ser un área restringida, ni siquiera está custodiada como dijo Kitana. Creo que estoy en el lugar equivocado —dijo, sintiéndose decepcionado.

De pronto, una voz lo sobresaltó, pues no imaginó que pudiera haber alguien ahí.

—Efectivamente. Estás en el lugar equivocado —dijo Rain, caminando lentamente hacia él, con una mirada fría, ajustando sus muñequeras, como si se estuviera preparando para luchar.

Kung Lao volteó a verlo. Lo reconoció en cuanto lo vio e imaginó que supresencia no era grata para él.

—Tienes diez segundos para irte de aquí... —advirtió el príncipe, rodeando al intruso—, o servirás como alimento de las aves carroñeras.

Se detuvo enfrente de Kung Lao, intentando intimidarlo. Sin embargo; poco le importaron sus amenazas.

—¿Son tuyas estas tierras? —preguntó, con tono sarcástico.

—Mi padre me ha encomendado no permitirle el paso a ningún invasor. Aquél que se atreva a dar un paso más allá de este límite, acabará con sus huesos cubiertos de polvo y regados por toda la tierra árida de este lugar.

Kung Lao emitió una risilla burlona, restándole importancia a las _palabrerías_ de Rain.

—¿Tu padre? ¿Quién es tu padre como para darte tal autoridad?

—¡Argus! ¡El dios de Edenia! No hay mayor autoridad que la suya.

En ese instante, el guerrero de la Tierra se sorprendió, pues ignoraba que Rain fuera hijo de Argus, dios al que nunca había visto, pero del que escuhaba hablar a menudo.

—¡El tiempo se terminó! —exclamó Rain, refiriéndose a la amenaza previa a la corta conversación y adoptó su postura de pelea, invitándolo a luchar.

Kung Lao no dudó en ponerse en guardia. Usaría todas sus fuerzas para derrotarlo y así poder adentrarse a la zona prohibida.

Rain dio un fuerte grito y se lanzó hacia Kung Lao, para darle un golpe en el rostro, con su puño tembloroso a causa de la fuerza que concentró en él.

Lo detuvo con una mano y con la que tenía libre le dio un puñetazo en el estómago. El fuerte dolor hizo que se doblara, y Kung Lao no perdió la oportunidad de impactar su rodilla en su cara. El golpe fue de tal magnitud que salió disparado al cielo.

Cuando aterrizó, se cubrió el rostro, muy adolorido y aturdido por el golpe. El monje shaolin lo veía de lejos, sin quitar su estancia de lucha. A pesar de que sus ataques fueron muy potentes, la lucha acababa de comenzar y sabía que el príncipe estaba más furioso que nunca.

Con quejidos originados por el dolor y el coraje, se arrodilló para intentar estabilizarse un poco. Se puso la mano en la nariz y después se la miró, observando su roja y fresca sangre, que había comenzado a manchar su cubrebocas púrpura.

—¡Has firmado tu sentencia de muerte! —Rain sacó su Storm Sword y corrió hacia su enemigo, con el objetivo de desmembrarlo.

Kung Lao se quitó el sombrero y con él detuvo la filosa arma. Mientras se esforzaba por hacerlo retroceder, Rain tenía la intención de partirlo en dos. Las venas saltadas de su frente y el sudor que se mezclaba con su sangre, indicaban que no estaría conforme hasta lograrlo.

Al ver que su rival se resistía, Rain le dio una patada en el vientre, haciendo que cayera boca arriba. Mientras yacía en el suelo, con sus manos envolviendo su abdomen, el príncipe dejó caer su arma e invocó un rayo, y lo dirigió a su enemigo tendido.

Comenzó a dar gritos desesperados, sintiendo la potente electricidad del rayo atravezando su cuerpo, mientras Rain dusfrutaba de su sufrimiento con sus brazos extendidos al cielo. Después de unos segundos, el rayo perdió potencia y se desapareció.

Caminó riendo hasta él, se agachó y lo sujetó de sus ropas, para levantarlo, pues estaba tan lastimado, que seguía recostado en la tierra.

—¿Suficiente? —cuestionó, estrujando su ropa, deseando su arrepentimiento por haberlo desafiado.

A pesar de todo, gracias a su gran fuerza, Kung Lao comenzó a sentir que se recuperaba y recobraba energías prontamente.

—No lo sé —sonrió maliciosamente—. ¿Qué te dice esto?

Se quitó el sombrero y le rebanó el rostro a Rain, de forma tan rápida que lo tomó por sorpresa. Emitió un fuerte grito, mientras se cubría desesperadamente el rostro con las manos. Su sangre tiñó de rojo la tierra, al haber sido muy profunda la herida.

Aprovechó su distracción para sujetarlo y darle un par de rodillazos en el abdomen. Después lo empujó, para forzarlo a erguirse, y con su mano extendida le dio un golpe en la garganta, logrando que perdiera el aliento al instante.

El guerrero de púrpura tosió frenéticamente. Al ver que estaba privado del aire, Kung Lao decidió seguir con su camino, ignorando a su enemigo, quién luchaba por respirar. No obstante, Rain, aún jadeando, volteó a verlo. Su ira se acrecentó cuando notó la tranquilidad con la que se adentrándose al lugar que debía ser cutiodiado por él.

Escupió sangre que tenía acumulada dentro de su boca y, a pesar de sentirse sofocado, el impulso por detenerlo fue mayor. Con cautela, comenzó a formar entre sus manos una esfera de agua, que iba aumentando su tamaño gradualmente. Dicha esfera iría dirigida al monje Shaolin, esperando aprisionarlo, para evitar que avance, además de desfogar la ira causada por sus ataques. Cuando la esfera creció de manera considerable, Rain la arrojó súbitamente, con la intención de no darle tiempo de reaccionar.

Sin embargo, Kung Lao presintió la esfera viniendo detrás de él. Se paró en seco y de inmeadiato se dió la vuelta, a la vez que se quitó el sombrero y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas.

El sombrero chocó con la burbuja, haciéndola estallar, salpicando agua por todos lados de manera estrepitosa.

Rain estaba respirando pesadamente. Al ver que Kung Lao destruyó la esfera, tensó la quijada y cerró los puños con mucha fuerza.

El sombrero regresó a la cabeza de Kung Lao y éste se lo ajustó ligeramente.

—¡Veo que no te das por vencido! —gritó, viéndolo a lo lejos.

—¡Has tenido suerte, estúpido mortal! —ignoró su broma, gritando tan fuerte, que alertó a unos buitres que devoraban un cadáver—, ¡pero tu necedad te llevará a la muerte!

Su figura se desvaneció, reduciéndose a un charco de agua. Kung Lao se desconcertó por la repentina desaparición de su rival. Lo buscó con la mirada, pero no había rastro de él. Sin embargo, momentos después sintió una violenta exhalación detrás de él. Volteó hacia atrás para ver de qué se trataba y se sobresaltó al ver a Rain con su Storm Sword lista para cortarle la cabeza.

La ira hizo que el príncipe diera un fuerte grito y tomó vuelo con su arma para decapitarlo de un sólo movimiento. Kung Lao se agachó para evitarlo, sujetó el brazo de su adversario, aferrado a la espada, y se lo torció violentamente para hacer que la soltara.

Después de escuchar el crujir de sus huesos dislocándose, vio el arma cayendo al suelo y de inmediato se agachó a recogerla, mientras Rain emitía desgarradores alaridos causados por el dolor.

A pesar de todo, Rain no se dio por vencido y siguió atacando, con un sólo brazo. Kung Lao esquivaba fácilmente sus golpes, a la vez que intentaba herirlo con la espada, sin éxito. De pronto optó por teletransportarse detrás de él y le dió un fuerte golpe con el mango de la espada, en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Cayó inconsciente en ese momento, concluyendo así el encuentro entre el edeniano y el guerrero de la Tierra. Kung Lao dejó caer la espada justo al lado de su dueño inmóvil.

—Argus tendrá que buscar otro guardian, si es que en verdad quiere tener seguro este sitio —miró con decepción a Rain, tendido en la tierra.

Esperando no tener más contratiempos, caminó para adentrarse a la zona prohibida y así encontrar algo que pudiera serle de utilidad a Fujin.

* * *

Recorrió varios kilómetros, en los que no había nada más que polvo y huesos, que parecían haber estado ahí por años.

—Esta travesía ha sido inútil —se quejó, molesto de que sus esfuerzos hayan sido vanos—. Regresaré a casa y le preguntaré a Fujin qué esperaba en...

Al estar hablando, una espesa nube de polvo comenzó a disiparse lentamente en el horizonte, revelando unas extrañas estructuras de piedra.

Kung Lao caminó rápidamente para llegar a ese lugar e inspeccionar lo que vio a lo lejos. Cuando llegó, miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con varios obeliscos, los cuales, en su mayoría, estaban destruídos. No sabía si eso se debía al paso del tiempo o alguien o algo propició su destrucción.

La mayoría de los restos de los obeliscos tenían grabados de extraños símbolos, que Kung Lao no pudo descifrar. Se quedó analizando cada uno por un largo rato. Después decidió caminar más, en busca de más hallazgos.

A pocos metros, se encontró con un obelisco totalmente destruido. Únicamente quedaba en pie su base; lo demás, eran rocas regadas por toda la tierra.

Al estar distraido mirando la estructura pulverizada, pisó un resto de ésta, del tamaño de una piedra mediana. Lo recogió del piso delicadamente y le sacudió el polvo de la superficie. Notó un raro grabado en él; se distinguía una píramide, en cuya cúspide estaba lo que parecía representar una flama.

Abajó del grabado de la pirámide había otro que representaba a una mujer con los ojos tapados. Ese grabado continuaba, pero al ser parte de los restos de un obelisco destruido, no pudo ver qué más había.

Se agachó y trató de encontrar más piezas de ese obelisco que pudieran resultar interesantes; sin embargo, sólo habían insignificanes piedras de escasos milímetros.

Se levantó y contempló la roca con los grabados por un instante. Decidió llevarla a la Tierra y mostrársela a Fujin, pensando que tal vez podría servirle de algo. No perdió más tiempo y emprendió su regreso al Earthrealm, para encontrarse con el dios del viento de inmediato.


	2. Capítulo II: Trágicas expectativas

Hola a todos. Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer a **Dvadcat09** y a **Kenshi94** por leer mi historia y expresar su opinión. Muchísimas gracias, queridos amigos. Me alegra que les haya gustado el primer capítulo.

Ahora es momento de dejar el segundo episodio. Siento que voy a dejar cabos sueltos al no poder explotar la historia como se debe, al haber un límite de tres capítulos; pero espero que posteriormente pueda añadirle más episodios y hacer algunas modificaciones.

Gracias por la atención. Sin más qué comentar, se quedan con el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo II: Trágicas expectativas**

* * *

Era cerca de la media noche en el Earthrealm. Se escuchaban gritos de horror por doquier, mientras el negro entorno pronto se tornó rojo, a causa del fuego ardiente de la comunidad que se incendiaba.

La agitación era mucha. Mujeres salían de sus hogares, con sus hijos en brazos, corriendo para huir del peligro. Si tenían suerte, podían salvarse atravesando el extenso río que dividía una comunidad de la otra; aunque no sabían por cuanto tiempo lograrían estar a salvo. Las personas que no corrían con la misma fortuna eran detenidas por un rayo que penetraba en sus espaldas y que las hacía caer al suelo, acabando con sus vidas después de una corta agonía.

* * *

Un hombre huía despavorido, mientras su agitada respiración inevitablemente resonaba por los caminos que recorría. La oscuridad era absoluta, y a menudo volteaba hacia atrás, con el fin de ver si seguía siendo perseguido.

Pudo distinguir la entrada de un recinto religioso y entró ahí, cerrando el portón de inmediato. Estaba muy oscuro, pero la luz de la luna entraba por una rendija del lugar, dándole un poco de visibilidad. Se ocultó debajo de una enorme mesa, mientras tiritaba de miedo. Murmuraba oraciones y súplicas, desesperado, esperando no ser encontrado.

De pronto, el sonido de unas cadenas arrastrándose lentamente lo hicieron guardar silencio. Mordió su propia mano, intentando ahogar sus gemidos, al intentar contener el llanto.

El ruido de las cadenas, acompañadas de ruidos guturales que no parecían humanos, se escuchaba más y más cerca. El nerviosismo del hombre fue tal, que comenzó a sudar excesivamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, desesperado por evadir la realidad; sin embargo, instantes después, escuchó unos pasos justo enfrente de él.

Abrió los ojos, imaginando que su temor se había hecho realidad. Vio hacia el frente y lentamente subió la mirada. Dio un fuerte grito de terror, al encontrarse con un escalofriante rostro degradado —al ser un cadáver ambulante—, con la mirada perdida, alumbrado por la luna que se filtraba por la rendija. Su cabeza estaba ladeada, pues su cuello fue roto gracias a un violento movimiento hecho por uno de sus peores enemigos, para acabar con existencia. El ser que amenazaba su vida emitía extraños y atemorizantes sonidos, ajenos a una voz humana: era Liu Kang.

El hombre reaccionó dando un brinco, apresurándose a huir. Liu Kang dirigió un puñetazo al sujeto, sin embargo, terminó golpeando la mesa, destruyéndola al instante.

En su desesperación de tratar de escapar, chocaba con sillas y muebles, que no podía distinguir entre tanta negrura. Se dirigió rápidamente a la salida, sin dejar de mirar atrás. Cuando intentó atravesar la puerta, chocó con algo, al estar distraido mirando atrás. Vio el obstáculo que lo hizo detenerse y gritó nuevamente cuando vio que se trataba de Raiden, vestido con un elegante pero sombrío atuendo, y con sus ojos resplandecientes emitiendo una atemorizante luz roja.

—No intentes huir y enfrenta tu destino con la poca dignidad que te queda, estúpido mortal.

El dios del trueno lo tomó por el cuello y comenzó a sacar electricidad de sus manos, mientras lo apretaba con fuerza. El hombre gritó desgarradoramente, sintiendo la fuerte electricidad consumiendo su vida a cada segundo. Finalmente, Raiden lo soltó y vio su cuerpo inerte cayendo al suelo.

—Uno menos —susurró para sí mismo y cruzó los brazos.

No obstante, sintió una presencia detrás de él. Se giró de inmediato y vio un remolino aproximándose a él con rapidez. Extendió su mano al frente y creó un escudo de electricidad que desvaneció el remolino en cuanto hizo contacto con él.

—¡En el nombre de la Tierra, acaba con esta locura de una vez, Raiden! —dijo Fujin, caminando apresurado, acompañado por Kung Lao, quien seguía su ritmo.

—¿Llamas locura a mi derecho? —cuestionó, furioso.

Fujin y Kung Lao detuvieron su andar, a algunos metros de distancia de él.

—¡Nada te da derecho a matar a la gente que hasta hace un tiempo dependía de ti! —el monje Shaolin intervino, haciendo que Raiden volteara a verlo con desprecio.

—Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por evitar la ruina y la tragedia para la Tierra y sus habitantes. ¿Y qué recibí a cambio? ¡su imprudencia! Lo que llevó mi paciencia al límite, fue ese tonto mortal que hizo en tan poco tiempo lo que yo traté de evitar por milenios.

Los guerreros sabían que se refería a Shujinko y el gran error que cometió al haber liberado a Onaga en los reinos.

—Él no sabía que estaba sirviendo a Onaga. Fue engañado durante años —explicó inútilmente el dios del viento.

—Las excusas no cambian las consecuencias de sus actos. Veo que hasta el más valiente y hábil de los guerreros puede cometer errores capaces de echar al vacío los esfuerzos; como él, o como cualquier otro mortal que hoy camina por las calles con calma y tal vez mañana cause la destrucción del mundo por su insensatez. Por eso debo asegurarme de que en el Earthrealm sólo permanezcan aquellos que son dignos de pisar su tierra.

Detrás de él venía caminando torpe y lentamente el cadáver de Liu Kang. Fujin y Kung Lao lo miraron con horror y dieron unos pasos atrás, involuntariamente; reacción causada por el impacto de verlo en esas condiciones.

Raiden miró hacia atrás para ver el origen de sus expresiones y, orgulloso, tomo del hombro a Liu Kang.

—Siempre pude confiar en él en vida. Pensé que ni siquiera su muerte debía ser un impedimento para que siguiera a mi servicio. ¡Juntos haremos de este lugar un nuevo mundo! Dejen de hacerme perder el tiempo y huyan o mueran. Liu Kang, ¡abátelos!

Después de dar la orden, el dios del trueno les disparó a ambos hombres unos potentes rayos, arrojándolos a varios metros. Levantó un brazo y desapareció, a la vez que un rayo invocado por él golpeó el suelo. Liu Kang enderezó su cuello y caminó hacia ellos lentamente, con los brazos extendidos, dispuesto a asesinarlos. Ellos yacían en el suelo quejándose e intentando recuperarse del ataque de electricidad.

Cuando Kung Lao se percató del acercamiento de Liu Kang, reunió fuerzas y, desde el piso, le lanzó su sombrero, causándole un corte en su mejilla, de la cuál no brotó sangre; sin embargo, abrió su degradada piel, pareciendo no haberle provocado dolor.

El monje Shaolin se levantó rápidamente y ayudó a levantar a Fujin.

—¡Volvió a escapar! ¡Pudimos detenerlo! —exclamó furioso, mirándolo alternadamente a él y a Liu Kang, al tanto de cualquier ataque.

—Mi intención no era atraparlo, ¡era dialogar!

—¡¿Dialogar?! —la explicación de Fujin le pareció ridícula; no obstante, ese no era momento para discusiones. Al escuchar una especie de rugido emitido por el difunto guerrero, supo que debían buscar la manera de detenerlo.

Liu Kang tomó vuelo con el brazo para lanzar hacia ellos una de las largas cadenas que tenía aseguradas en sus muñecas, cuyos extremos terminaban en unos filosos garfios, que podían herir gravemente a algún rival. Kung Lao sujetó la cadena en el aire y la jaló fuertemente para llevarlo hacia él. En cuanto estuvieron frente a frente, le dio varios puñetazos en la cara, terminando con uno de mayor potencia que lo hizo caer al suelo momentaneamente.

—¡Lamento mucho tener que hacer esto, Liu Kang! —sintió remordimiento al verse obligado a atacar a su hermano espiritual; pero no tenía otra opción.

Lo que le daba un poco de consuelo, era que en realidad ese no era Liu Kang, sino sólo su forma material, corrompida por la maldad de Raiden.

El guerrero zombi se puso de pie con agilidad, misma que la que poseía en vida y después de hacer unas elegantes maniobras, le lanzó una bola de fuego a su oponente.

Fujin creó un remolino, que emergió del suelo justo enfrente de la bola de fuego, apagándola tan pronto como chocó con ella. Posteriormente alzó los brazos y comenzó a levitar. Al estar en el aire, ubicó a lo lejos a Liu Kang y se lanzó en picada hacia él, dándole una patada que lo arrojó contra la pared.

El muro se cuarteó después de la colisión. El zombi pareció aturdirse, pues intentaba levantarse; sin embargo, caía. Kung Lao aprovechó esa oportunidad y caminó hasta él, con su sombrero en la mano. Lo levantó tan alto como pudo, con la intención de partirlo a la mitad; pero una advertencia de Fujin lo distrajo.

—¡No, Kung Lao, no debemos matarlo! —dijo agitado y se acercó rápidamente—. Tal vez lo necesitemos.

Con desacuerdo, el monje Shaolin bajó su brazo, mientras respiraba agitadamente, a causa de la actividad física. Estaba molesto, pues parecía que trataba de proteger a Raiden y a Liu Kang a toda costa.

Ambos guerreros miraron a Liu Kang por última vez y Fujin tocó a Kung Lao, para teletransportarse al templo del dios del viento.

* * *

Después del momento de tensión, en el majestuoso recinto de Fujin, aparecieron súbitamente ambos guerreros, seguido de un intenso destello, con algunas heridas, que afortunadamente no eran de consideración. Tras unos instantes, Kung Lao rompió el silencio.

—¿Puedes decirme qué significa todo esto? —preguntó, impotente de que le haya impedido detener a los enemigos—. Raiden y Liu Kang no han hecho más que causar muerte y destrucción. Pudimos evitar que más sangre se derramara; no obstante, permitiste que siguieran libres, acabando con todo lo que se encuentren en el camino. ¿De qué lado estás, Fujin?

Entendió que estuviera molesto; pero estaba seguro de que su explicación lo haría comprender su extraña decisión.

—Sé que te parece extraño que me rehúse a someterlos, pero estas decisiones van más allá de la misma seguridad de la Tierra. Implica, incluso, la seguridad de los reinos.

De sus ropas sacó el fragmento del obelisco que Kung Lao halló en la zona prohibida de Edenia.

—Esta pieza confirma que el rumor del que te hablé no era propiamente eso, sino la total y trágica verdad —observó por un momento la pieza y la estrujó con su mano, lamentándose, haciendo polvo la roca, mientras los residuos caían a sus pies—. Kung Lao..., estamos ante lo que puede ser el fin de los tiempos.

Las palabras de Fujin lo confundieron aún más. Se mostró preocupado y, desesperado, le pidió que continuara.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Explícate, por favor!

—Hace un tiempo, Argus, el dios de Edenia, solicitó un diálogo en privado con los Elder Gods. Fue concedido de inmediato. A pesar de mi insistencia para que me dijera el motivo del extraño encuentro, él se negó, argumentando que con el tiempo lo descubriría.

Caminó hasta un estante de fina piedra y tomó un pergamino, amarrado con un lazo dorado.

—Hoy recibí una notificación, de parte de los mismos Elder Gods —observó el pergamino y lo abrió para leerlo una vez más, incrédulo de lo que estaba escrito, pero pronto volvió a cerrarlo—. Kung Lao, los Elder Gods han estado conspirando para lograr nuestra desaparición; aunque, de cierto modo, por una justa causa.

—¿Qué habría de justificar el hecho de que los mismos Elder Gods hubieran planeado nuestra muerte, incluso para los que hemos sido leales con la Tierra?

—Después de varias eras de Mortal Kombat, los reinos están comenzando a desgastarse, a causa del gran poder de los kombatientes de todos los reinos. Fuerzas de la luz o de la oscuridad, no importa de qué lado estemos, todos hemos contribuido a que pasara esta crisis. La esposa de Argus, una vidente de nombre Delia, predijo que de no controlar esto, los kombates podrían debilitar y romper los reinos, causando el... Apocalipsis.

Después de tener los brazos cruzados, a causa de su indignación con los Elder Gods por buscar su fin, los bajó, al entender que la gravedad del asunto lo ameritaba.

—Cuando Argus advirtió a los Elder Gods sobre la visión de su esposa —prosiguió Fujin—, exigieron una solución de inmediato. Ellos y Argus discutieron la manera de evitar esta catástrofe y acordaron que la mejor opción era matar a los kombatientes; matarnos a todos. Sin embargo, Delia pidió clemencia por todos los honorables luchadores quienes no merecerían tener un final así. A cambio, se comprometió a crear una salvaguardia de los reinos que se encargaría de absorber la energía y poder los luchadores.

—¿Y de qué forma la salvaguardia tomará nuestro poder?

—Habrá una batalla en el sur de Edenia; el mismo lugar al que fuiste a investigar. Fuerzas de la luz contra fuerzas de la oscuridad. El fin de esa batalla no lo tengo del todo claro; no obstante, supe que el ser creado por Delia hará acto de presencia y se alimentará de nuestra energía y poder. Eso podría debilitarnos, haciéndonos vulnerables al ataque de nuestros enemigos.

—Fujin, quiero que seas franco: ¿moriremos? Es decir, Delia al menos logró que tuviéramos la oportunidad de luchar y defendernos, en lugar de que seamos cazados uno a uno sin más opción; pero... tantos luchadores...

La pregunta de Kung Lao le pareció difícil de responder, pues la realidad no era favorecedora para ninguno de los guerreros. Aceptando su petición, le habló con claridad.

—Si el plan de los Elder Gods funciona, y la salvaguardia logra su cometido, las consecuencias serían benéficas para los reinos, pero letales para nosotros, pues muy pocos lograrían sobrevivir a una batalla en donde nuestro poder se concentraría con una magnitud inimaginable. Y si falla, estaríamos en la antesala de la destrucción total. Si la salvaguardia no logra absorber la energía de los guerreros, los reinos no soportarían tal concentración de poder que habrá en ese momento y todo culminará en la total devastación.

Notó su desánimo después de la explicación; sin embargo, le hizo saber de una oportunidad, que, aunque parecía inalcanzable, con mucho esfuerzo quizá podría lograrlo.

—No todo son malas noticias. Existe la posibilidad de sobrevivir y más que eso. Si alguien tiene la fuerza suficiente para derrotar a la salvaguardia, después de que haya absorbido el poder de todos los luchadores, podría convertirse en un ser supremo, de poder inigualable, pues toda la energía absorbida de los kombatientes pasaría a ese guerrero. Puedo ser yo, puedes ser tú, o incluso puede ser Shao Kahn. Es por eso que te pido que logremos hacer de los guerreros del bien un gran equipo, defendernos los unos a los otros, y así, si llegaramos a perecer, ellos tengan más oportunidad que los guerreros del mal de obtener un poder absoluto.

Kung Lao odiaba esa situación. No estaba seguro de qué tan fácil o qué tan difícil sería poder derrotar a la salvaguardia para absorber la gran energía de todos los luchadores. Eso no era ningún consuelo para él. Prefirió cambiar el tema un poco, regresando a la pregunta que dio origen a esa trágica explicación.

—¿Raiden qué tiene que ver con todo esto? —preguntó, con desgano.

—Confío en que Raiden puede cambiar. Su naturaleza no es mala; sólo su mente es la que se ha trastornado. Sé que puedo lograr que él luche de nuestro lado. Es por eso que no quiero que nos vea como sus enemigos del todo. Un sólo hombre puede hacer una gran diferencia. Intentaré que se una a nuestro ejército junto con Liu Kang. Tú sabes el gran poder que tiene Raiden. Luchando en el lado del mal puede ser realmente peligroso. Aun que no acepte luchar con nosotros, tiene que ir a pelear a como de lugar.

El monje Shaolin pensó que Fujin era muy iluso al pensar que Raiden podría unirse a ellos; pero sería más lo que ganarían intentándolo, pues tenía el presentimiento de que todo estaba perdido.

—¿Qué sigue ahora, Fujin?

—Todos los guerreros de todos los reinos deben ser convocados a la gran batalla de Edenia. Tengo un aviso de reclutamiento para cada uno de los guerreros del bien. Necesito que te asegures de entregárselos. Debes decirles que no es opcional y que es absolutamente necesario que vayan a kombatir —Fujin miró nuevamente el pergamino que tenía entre sus manos y se lo ofreció a Kung Lao—. Este te pertenece.

El monje Shaolin lo tomó y lo abrió para leer su contenido. Leyó la convocatoria de guerra, firmada por los Elder Gods al pie de la carta con letras doradas, como una advertencia de que ese aviso no debía pasar por alto, al ser un mandato supremo.

—Los avisos de reclutamiento serán entrgados en breve, Fujin —aseguró, resignado al mal panorama.

Posteriormente, el dios del viento le confió los pergaminos. Kung Lao emprendió el viaje para llevar la convocatoria de la gran batalla en Edenia a cada uno de los guerreros aliados de todos los reinos

* * *

Su primera parada sería en un estudio cinematográfico, en Los Angeles, California.

Se estaba filmando una escena de acción, en la que un hombre salió disparado hacia un ventanal, haciéndose añicos al instante, después de recibir una fuerte patada.

—¡Corte! —ordenó el director.

Los extras que se encontraban en escena de inmeadiato se disolvieron y fueron a descansar un poco. La estrella principal caminó hasta el director, con una botella de agua en la mano.

—¿Qué tal quedó la toma? —preguntó Johnny Cage, mientras se hidrataba, convencido de que su actuación había sido "brillante".

—Bien, pero los actores y yo te agradeceríamos que no dieras golpes reales, ya que es el tercer actor que se fractura un hueso por culpa de tus exageraciones. ¡Ahora tendremos que buscar un reemplazo de Ricky para que acabe sus escenas!

—Lo siento, creo que se me pasó la mano... de nuevo. Pero debes entender que a mí me gusta el realismo, odio que las escenas de lucha se vean falsas.

—Sigue así y lograrás que todo el presupuesto se vaya en buscar suplentes de nuestros actores. Entonces el realismo habrá salido más caro que toda la utilería.

El enfurecido director se fue antes de escuchar la réplica de Cage, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

—Supongo que necesita usar el sanitario —se dijo a sí mismo, a pesar de que era evidente su molestia.

Se dirigió a su camerino para repasar sus diálogos. Mientras revisaba el libreto, uno de los asistentes tocó a su puerta.

—Cage, tienes visitas —dijo el sujeto, después de abrir la puerta sin esperar la respuesta de Johnny, pues al parecer era urgente.

Tan pronto como dio el anuncio, se retiró y dejó pasar al visitante. El actor se sorprendió y se levantó de su asiento de inmediato.

—¡Kung Lao! ¿Qué haces aquí? Siempre que alguien viene a visitarme es para cobrarme, y no recuerdo haberte pedido dinero prestado a ti.

Le extendió la mano e intercambiaron un fuerte apretón de manos. A pesar de las circunstancias a Kung Lao le dio gusto ver a Cage después de tanto tiempo. El sentimiento era el mismo para el actor.

—Sólo vine a convocarte a la que podría ser tu última batalla, antes de que los reinos se destruyan por completo.

—Menos mal. Ya me estaba preocupando por mi cuenta bancaria —bromeó, impertinentemente.

—Cage, esto es serio. Los reinos están atravesando por una severa crisis. Es un asunto muy complejo para explicártelo ahora, pero en Edenia se llevará a cabo una batalla en la que la presencia de todo luchador que haya participado en Mortal Kombat es imprescindible.

—¡Vaya!, ¿entonces es muy necesario aisitir a esa _batalla campal_? No creo que puedan contar conmigo; tengo grabaciones hasta fin de año. Estoy preparando un filme de acción en Dubai titulado...

Se detuvo al ver que Kung Lao lo miraba con desprecio, al no ser el momento indicado para hablar de ese tema.

—Perdón... —dijo después de aclararse la garganta—. Y... ¿quién ha _organizado la fiesta_?

—Tal vez te interesaría revisar tu aviso de reclutamiento y ver que está firmado por nada más ni nada menos que los Elder Gods —abrió el pergamino y se lo entregó, señalando con su dedo índice la rúbrica al pie del documento.

—¡Bonita tinta! —se levantó las gafas de sol, y observó perplejo el pergamino y leyó su contenido. El hecho de que viniera de parte de los Elder Gods no le auguraba nada bueno—. Supongo que nos hemos portado muy mal para recibir un _citatorio_ de esta clase.

—No del todo. Pero sí somos responsables del peligro que corren los reinos, a pesar de que no fue nuestra intención.

Kung Lao trató de resumirle el gran problema que Fujin le planteó. Johnny se quitó las gafas, mostrando una enorme preocupación en su mirada.

—¿Tan difícil es la situación? —cuestionó y agachó la cabeza—. No hay problema, Lao. Ahí estaré.

—Lo sé —respondió el monje y le extendió la mano, pues era momento de retirarse.

Johnny estrechó su mano y le dio un abrazo, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Me dio gusto verte de nuevo. Será... divertido ver a toda la pandilla reunida en un sólo lugar, ¿no crees? —bromeó, tratando de tomar con optimismo el oscuro panorama.

—Nos veremos después, Cage —respondió después de esbozar una sonrisa, ignorando la guasa.

Salió del estudio y después de respirar hondo, pensó en el siguiente lugar al que debía acudir. Aún le quedaban muchos avisos por entregar, por lo que debía apresurarse, para darle tiempo a los guerreros de prepararse antes del fatídico día.

* * *

Kung Lao hizó un extenuante viaje de reino en reino para entregar las notificaciones a todos los luchadores del bien, quienes se unirían al ejército comandado por Fujin. Después de unos días, todas las convocatorias fueron repartidas..., excepto una.

Fujin y Kung Lao acudieron al Sky Temple en busca de Raiden. Intentaron hablar con él para pedirle que deje sus impsulsos destructivos y se una a ellos en la difícil batalla que estaba por venir.

—Permítanme decirles que su visita ha sido en vano —rompió el aviso de reclutamiento y dejó caer ambas partes al suelo, ante la mirada atónita de los luchadores, sentado en un elegante trono—. No deseo participar en más batallas inútiles. Nada garantiza que los reinos salgan bien librados a pesar de esta guerra. Considero que si los reinos han de ser destruídos, que así sea. Dejemos de prolongar esta larga agonía, que ha permanecido por milenios, y enfrentemos el destino de una vez.

—Raiden, no tienes opción. Es un mandato de los Elder Gods. No tienes que luchar de nuestro lado si no es tu voluntad, pero debes asistir a la batalla —reclamó Fujin, aproximándose a él, muy molesto, pero unos guardias pusieron unas lanzas enfrente de él, para imperdirle que se acerque más.

—Los Elder Gods poco cuentan para mí. Estaré satisfecho con ver estallar todo. Soy un ser eterno, que difícilmente puede ser destruido en su totalidad. Con los escombros que queden de los reinos podría hacer grandes cosas. Y me complacerá utulizar sus osamentas como ornamentos para mi reino, como una prueba de la debilidad de todos ustedes.

Kung Lao empujó a los guardias que antes habían detenido al dios del viento y decidió retarlo frente a frente.

—¡Basta ya de esta estúpida actitud, Raiden! —dijo furioso y se paró adelante de él—. En estos momentos el poder y el resentimiento no son apropiados. Fujin tiene razón: sabes que en tu interior no deseas ver al mundo hecho trizas, pero es tu ridículo rencor lo que no te deja razonar. Hoy los reinos no están en peligro por culpa de un mortal, ¡sino por culpa tuya! Todos los que hemos luchado en Mortal Kombat somos culpables de esto. Los Mortales ya están expiando sus culpas al estar en peligro en estos momentos. Lucha con nosotros y sal bien librado de la batalla con dignidad, y después busca hacer de la Tierra, que tal vez salves, un lugar mejor.

Raiden se puso de pie y tomó a Kung Lao de su ropa, para reprenderlo como el _niño malcriado_ que era ante sus ojos en esos momentos.

—¡Haré de la Tierra un mundo mejor! ¡Eso lo prometo! Pero no bajo sus reglas ni de las nadie más. Será bajo mis propias reglas —lo soltó y lo empujó, haciéndolo caer sentado—. Les daré la oportunidad de que se vayan, antes de que ordene a mis guardias arrojarlos al vacío.

Fujin volteó a ver a Kung Lao. Con la mirada le indicó que lo mejor era marcharse.

—Irá a la batalla, yo lo sé —susurró el dios del viento, mirando a Raiden con recelo. Ambos luchadores se dirigieron a las largas escaleras que los llevaría hasta el piso de abajo, en donde estaba la salida, mientras eran custodiados por un par de guardias.

Cuando se fueron de su vista, Raiden se agachó para tomar las partes del pergamino que rompió. Observó las mitades por un instante y esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa.


	3. Capítulo III: la batalla final

_Jeje, muchas gracias por leer el capítulo anterior, Kenshi94. La verdad este capítulo fue más difícil de lo que pensé porque, como bien dices, las peleas son muy difíciles de narrar y, bueno..., este capítulo fue un amplio porcentaje de peleas._

 _Me basé un poco en la intro de MKA para hacer las luchas, aunque le metí mucho de mi cosecha. Pero igual incluí lo de Scorpion vs Sub Zero, pero quedó bastante pobre. XD ¡Gracias por la recomendación! n.n_

 _En otro asunto, este es el último capítulo de tres. Gracias por leer, a quien se pase por aquí. Saludos cordiales._

* * *

 **Capítulo III: la batalla final.**

* * *

Finalmente el día del encuentro llegó...

En el árido sur de Edenia, un par de aves carroñeras buscaban carne en un cadáver polvoso, semienterrado, pues el tiempo y el viento se encargaron de llevar tierra hasta él.

A algunos metros de distancia, estaban los guerreros del bien, formados como cualquier ejército, esperando su destino cruel o la victoria absoluta.

Kung Lao miró a su alrededor, observando rostros conocidos, olvidados o desconocidos. Vio al guerrero Sub Zero, sosteniendo con firmeza su espada de hielo. Su rostro era inexpresivo, al no tenerle miedo a nada ni a nadie. Detrás de él estaba la hermosa guerrera Li Mei, vestida con una imponente, e igualmente bella, armadura rosa, calentando sus músculos, en espera de luchar.

Después miró al otro lado, y vio a Kitana, cabizbaja, ya que estaba preocupada por sus amigos y los reinos. Esa ocasión tenía una vestimenta diferente a la habitual, compuesta por un leotardo color lila, además de que su rostro estaba descubierto, exponiendo su belleza.

Levantó la cabeza y vio que Kung Lao la estaba viendo. Le sonrió con desgano y dirigió la vista a otro lugar. A su lado estaba Nightwolf, musitando una oración, suplicando a sus ancestros que lo ayuden en la difícil batalla. Y así las decenas de kombatientes permanecían quietos, reflexionando, meditando, conversando en voz muy baja con el compañero de al lado o tan sólo esperando el momento crucial.

El fuerte viento golpeaba la piel de los kombatientes, sacudiendo sus cabellos e introduciendo polvo dentro de sus ojos.

—Es el fin, ¿cierto? —la voz de Johnny Cage rompió el silencio, haciendo que algunos luchadores voltearan a verlo—. Esto se acabó.

—No si luchas con fe —respondió Kung Lao, quien estaba adelante de él, ya que el monje y Fujin comandaban el ejército.

Johnny Cage emitió una risilla burlona y negó con la cabeza, en desacuerdo con su compañero.

—Espero que todos hayan pagado sus deudas y que hayan visitado a sus familiares que tenían olvidados, porque de esta no salimos.

—¿Podrías cerrar la boca de una vez? —dijo molesta Sonya Blade, en voz baja, dándole una leve cachetada al actor.

Johnny se frotó la mejilla y miró a Sonya con indignación. De nuevo un tenso silencio imperó en el lugar.

Kung Lao bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, reflexionando en la terrible situación en la que se hayaba. Aceptando el probable fatal desenlace que le esperaba, pensó en si en realidad estaba satisfecho con lo que había logrado desde que inició su trayectoria como luchador de Mortal Kombat. Observó algunas cicatrices en sus brazos que le recordaban a sus enemigos cada que las veía.

Volteó a ver el perfil de Fujin. El dios estaba sereno, con un rostro serio, característico de él. Lo único que le importaba era que los reinos se salvaran, sobre todo la Tierra, pues ese era el mayor fin de su existencia.

—Paciencia, Kung Lao —dijo, sin voltear a verlo—. La incertidumbre terminará pronto.

Después de eso, el monje miró al frente, escuchando en las lejanias algo que sonaba como una estampida. Una nube de polvo impedía ver eso se que se aproximaba; sin embargo, aquellos que lograban distinguir el sonido, sabían que el enemigo estaba cerca.

Varias aves de rapiña se vieron emprender el vuelo al cielo a lo lejos, huyendo asustadas por los enemigos que corrían. Fujin las siguió con la mirada y después volteó hacia atrás para alertar a los luchadores.

—¡Aquí vienen! —gritó, haciendo eco.

Los kombatienentes se miraron los unos a los otros, confundidos, y después se pusieron en alerta. Los que tenían sus armas entre las manos, las sujetaron con más fuerza; en los otros, se podía ver su determinación en el rostro. La rapidez con la que se aproximaban los enemigos hizo que sus pasos se escucharan cada vez más cerca. Fujin consideró que no debían esperar a que llegaran a ellos, creyó que lo mejor era enfrentarlos de una vez.

—¡Kombatientes! —gritó, llamando la atención de todos—, _la razón_ por la que estamos aquí se aproxima a nosotros en busca de dearramar nuestra sangre y tomar nuestras vidas. Tal vez esta sea nuestra última batalla; pero piensen que si morimos, el costo de nuestras vidas será la eternidad de los reinos. Aquellos que sobrevivan, luchen con todas sus fuerzas, y así los que caigan puedan celebrar su victoria desde el _reino desconocido_. No esperemos a que los enemigos vengan por nosotros. Sujeten su arma más poderosa, que es el valor, ¡y vayan a luchar!

Los guerreros exclamaron al unísono, demostrando haberlo escuchado y todos comenzaron a correr con la agilidad de una gacela, y con sus armas levantadas, hacia el ejército enemigo.

Atravesaron la nube de polvo, y vieron un numeroso grupo de guerreros que corrían furiosos hacia ellos. A medida que ambos bandos se acercaban, comenzaron a experimentar una extraña sensación. Una ira irracional invadió su cuerpo súbitamente, provocando intensos deseos de asesinar.

—¡¿Puedes sentirlo tu también, Fujin?! —cuestionó el monje Shaolin, mientras corría.

—¡Sí, Kung Lao! —respondió, sabiendo a lo que se refería—. ¡Está pasando!

Su encuentro había desencadenado la enorme concentración de energía de la que el dios del viento le había hablado. En cuanto ambos bandos chocaron, comenzó una brutal carnicería, en donde el primer contacto de las armas de buenos y malos, eran las entrañas del adversario.

Al estar a un paso de su rival, Kung Lao sacó su espada ancha, escondida en una vaina en su espalda, y lo decapitó en un segundo. A su alrededor, decenas de luchadores buscaban la manera de destrozar a sus oponentes. Con horror, mientras luchaba, Fujin veía como varios de sus guerreros eran asesinados al instante.

La armadura de Li Mei no fue lo suficientemente resistente para impedir que la Naginata de Hotaru, guerrero del Orderrealm, la atravesara, introduciéndola en su abdomen. Sacó el arma del cuerpo de su rival, quien yacía tendida, intentando detener su sangre, inútilmente, con las manos. Hotaru trató de clavar la Naginata en su cabeza, pero ella se rodó rápidamente, haciendo que el arma quedara clavada en el suelo, y logró barrerlo con su pierna, haciéndolo caer.

Mientras tanto, una hoja filosa paso rozando la cabeza de Kung Lao, a gran velocidad, y de inmediato buscó con la mirada a quien dirigió el ataque. Entre la multitud, que luchaba encarnizadamente, logró divisar a un aterrador guerrero, mirándolo con furia, mostrando sus puntiagudos y numerosos colmillos, mientras afilaba, frotando una con otra, las hojas que tenía en sus brazos: era Baraka.

Corrió hacia él, con su espada levantada, y trató de cortar la cabeza del tarkatano; sin embargo, interpuso la cuchilla de uno de sus brazos, evitando así ser herido.

Baraka dio un brinco, que lo llevó al cielo, y se quedó en el aire, mirando a su rival, retándolo a que lo alcance. El monje Shaolin lo veía hacia arriba, impresionado de que tuviera tal habilidad. Vio que varios guerreros se encontraban luchando en los cielos. Saltó para llegar con Baraka, y su asombro fue mayor cuando vio que él también podía suspenderse en el aire. La concentración de poder hizo que los luchadores adquirieran esa extraña habilidad.

La lucha siguió ahí. Kung Lao trató de herirlo con su espada; sin embargo, sus ataques eran detenidos sin mucha dificultad. De repente, Baraka le lanzó una cuchilla, que lo tomó desprevenido. Para su desgracia, la cuchilla logró incrustarse en su hombro. Al recibir la cuchilla, cayó al suelo rápídamente, levantando una nube de polvo. Se quedó recostado sobre la tierra por unos instantes, quejándose de dolor. Fujin se dio cuenta de eso, y de inmediato intervino, lanzando un remolino que se llevó lejos a Baraka. Quiso ir hasta Kung Lao, pero un enemigo lo atacó, impidiendo hacerlo. Tuvo que defenderse.

Con su mano puesta cerca de la lesión, Kung Lao caminó hasta una gran roca y se sentó, recargado en ella, para tratar de recuperarse. Jadeando y sintiendo su sangre brotar constantemente, observaba, con el ceño fruncido, el caótico entorno.

A varios metros de distancia, vio que estaba Kitana, enfrentando a una de sus peores enemigas: Mileena.

—¿Qué pasa, hermanita? ¿No te da gusto verme? —preguntó la tarkatana de manera burlona, mientras limpiaba sutilmente con sus dedos sangre impregnada en uno de sus sais.

Kitana estaba a la defensiva, sujetando fuertemente sus abanicos, sin apartar la vista de ella. De repente, le dio varios golpes en el rostro, con sus abanicos cerrados; después los abrió y le dio una tajada en el pecho, causándole una herida que le llegaba desde las clavículas hasta la mitad del vientre.

La tarkatana dio un fuerte grito de dolor, mirando horrorizada su pecho sangrante. Emitió un feroz gruñido, se quitó el velo que cubría su rostro, mostrando su atemorizante boca tarkatana, y se lanzó a Kitana, sujetándola fuertemente, comenzando a morder su cuello, como si quisiera devorarla.

—¡Aléjate de mi, engendro! —gritó la edeniana, haciendo lo posible por liberarse de su agresora.

Poco le importaron sus exigencias, pues seguía mordiéndola frenéticamente, como un hambriento felino que acababa de atrapar a una presa. Se detuvo y le dio una patada muy alta, haciendo que el tacón de su calzado impactara con la mejilla de Kitana.

De repente un par de guerreros comenzó a luchar enfrente de ellas, impidiéndole a Kung Lao ver la respuesta de la edeniana a ese ataque.

El espectral luchador, Scorpion, usaba su elegante y letal Mugai Ryu para detener los ataques de la espada helada de su enemigo Sub Zero. Partículas de hielo salían disparadas por todos lados en cuanto ambas armas chocaban. Al ver que Sub Zero se resisitía, Scorpion se teletransportó rápidamente, dejando una estela de fuego detrás de él.

El guerrero Lin Kuei se giró de inmediato, al conocer las artimañas del enemigo, después de años de rivalidad, y creó un clon de hielo, mientras daba algunos pasos atrás para alejarse de él.

Scorpion no esperaba esa táctica y cuando intentó golpearlo, se congeló por completo, al contacto inmediato con el clon. Se quedó inmóvil por algunos segundos; no obstante, mientras emitió un fuerte grito por la ira que sentía, liberó una gran catidad de fuego, que emanó de su cuerpo, rodeándolo, haciendo que el hielo se derritiera al instante.

Sub Zero le lanzó una bola de hielo, pero Scorpion levantó los brazos de modo que hizo que del suelo saliera lumbre, logrando que la bola de fuego se deshiciera al chocar con la barrera de fuego.

Kung Lao observaba atento esa lucha; sin embargo, los quejidos de dolor de parte de su aliado y amigo Jax llamaron su atención.

Ahí estaba él, deteniendo los ataques del nigromante Quan Chi. Sacó su ametralladora, disparándole inútilmente, pues las balas a penas y le hacían un ligero daño.

Harto de la _debilidad_ de su rival, Quan Chi recitó un breve conjuro y le dio vida momentánea a un par de esqueletos que emergieron de la tierra, para atacarlo instintivamente. Su torpeza y la fuerza de sus poderosos brazos metálicos, lograron que Jax los derribara con un par de puñetazos. Esto ocasionó que Quan Chi enfureciera. Le arrojó un craneo que desprendía una energía verde, y lo derribó al impactar con su cuerpo.

Kung Lao, a pesar de no sentirse del todo bien, tomó la cuchilla, aún clavada, y la arrancó de su cuerpo. Sintiendo ira y un dolor insoportable, la arrojó lejos, esperando reunir fuerzas para luchar. Se levantó de golpe para ayudar a su amigo; sin embargo, algo se ató a su cuello repentinamente, impidiéndole avanzar.

Detrás de él estaba Liu Kang, con una de sus cadenas enredada alrededor del cuello del monje Shaolin, quien luchaba por liberarse. Caminando lenta y perversamente, apareció Raiden, con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Y así pretendes sobrevivir a este _Apocalipsis_? —cuestionó el dios del trueno, disfrutando verlo forcejear—. Eres una vergüenza para el reino; como todos los que están aquí.

—¡Raiden! —exclamó con dificultad al escuchar su voz, pues no podía voltear hacia atrás, ya que al mínimo movimiento sentía que la cadena se enredaba más en su cuello.

—Supe que hay algo aquí que puede ser de mucha utilidad para mí. Más que luchar por salvar los reinos, vengo en busca de la supremacía. Si tengo que acabar uno a uno de los patéticos mortales que se han congregado en este sitio, para lograr mi cometido, no me interesa. Será un placer que tú seas el primero que caiga a causa mía.

Iba a aprovechar la oportunidad de que el monje Shaolin estaba sometido para matarlo. Comenzó a acumular electricidad entre sus manos, con la intención de que alcance la máxima potencia para acabar con su vida en un instante; sin embargo, un tornado llegó de repente y lo arrastró lejos de él. Cayó al suelo estrepitosamente en cuanto el tornado se disipó. Mientras yacía en el piso, aturdido, vio una siueta acércandose a él lentamente.

—¡Nunca obtendrás la energía de la salvaguardia! —aseguró Fujin, furioso, después de conocer sus intenciones.

Raiden se puso de pie y empezó a rodearlo, mirándolo con desprecio.

—¿Quién eres tú para impedirlo? Cualquiera que logre derrotarla tiene absoluto derecho a tener esa energía.

—Confiaba en que cambiarías, Raiden. Creí que volverías a tener ese instinto protector que por milenios te hizo ver por la Tierra. Pero tu egoísmo te ha cegado, y ahora sólo buscas el beneficio propio. Sé que te arrepentirías de tus actos en el futuro, pero ahora debo impedir a toda costa cualquier cosa que ponga en peligro la seguridad del reino. Me negué a creerlo... y a aceptarlo, pero finalmente me he dado cuenta de que tú eres el mayor peligro para la Tierra.

Fujin sacó su espada e intentó clavarla en el cuerpo del dios del trueno; pero él sacó su bastón y la detuvo con este. Furioso, le dio una patada en el vientre para empujarlo y golpeó su mejilla con el bastón.

Involuntariamente, Fujin dio un par de pasos atrás. Raiden trató de darle otro golpe con el bastón, pero conservando la distancia; no obstante, Fujin se agachó, logrando esquivar el ataque, y, aún en cuclillas, atinó a herirle una pierna con su filosa espada.

Raiden gritó e instintivamente tocó su pierna, sintiendo mucho dolor. Se miró su mano impregnada con su tibia sangre, y, con ira, desapareció de la vista de Fujin, apareciendo detrás de él, y lo sujetó fuertemente, liberando electricidad de sus manos. Emitió desgarradores alaridos, al sentir la electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Aquella tortura duró varios segundos, hasta que Raiden lo liberó, arrojándolo a algunos metros de distancia.

Por su lado, Kung Lao había conseguido liberarse de la cadena de Liu Kang. Trató de olvidar por un momento que ese guerrero era una persona que apreció mucho en vida. Le lanzó su sombrero, esperando que su borde afilado lo hiriera, pero Liu Kang puso su brazo al frente, y el metal de su muñequera logró desviar el sombrero.

Le lanzó una bola de fuego; sin embargo, de inmediato Kung Lao dio un salto, logrando que la flama se siguiera de largo. El monje Shaolin se acercó para enfrentarlo en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. La rapidez y agilidad que el cadáver de su amigo conservaba lo impresionó. Constantemente intentaba darle puñetazos y patadas, esperando que alguno de sus ataques fuera certero; pero eran evadidos sin dificultad.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Fujin y Kung Lao trataron de herir mortalmente a sus rivales, sin éxito. Sus rostros y ropas mostraban las huellas de su brutal lucha.

De pronto, comenzó a sentirse un leve sismo, que pocos lograron percibir. Sin embargo, el temblor comenzó a hacerse más y más fuerte. Las piedras que estaban regadas por todo el suelo se sacudían desordenadamente, al ritmo del terremoto. Los guerreros se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y dejaron de luchar, al estar inestables.

—¿Qué está pasando? —se dijo a sí mismo Kung Lao, mirando a su alrededor, intetando mantenerse en pie.

Todos los guerreros estaban desconcertados. Trataban de agarrarse de lo que pudieran, con tal de evitar caer.

De pronto, se escuchó un fuerte estruendo, como si hubiera ocurrido una gran exploción, y del suelo comenzó a emerger una gigante y extraña pirámide.

Los luchadores veían impresionados la pirámide, que parecía no tener fin. Varios desafortunados que se encontraban en las cercanías, salieron disparados en cuanto brotó. Unas espesas nubes negras se formaron justo arriba de ella, mientras un misterioso ser de materia incandescente comenzaba a materializarse en la cúspide.

Los rostros de todos los luchadores, que observaban impresionados la punta de la pirámide, eran iluminados por la intensa luz que emitía el misterioso ser.

—La salvaguardia —susurró Fujin, con el rojo resplandor reflejado en sus ojos.

Después de unos instantes, el ser dio un fuerte grito, que parecía más bien un rugido, extendiendo los brazos, liberando una poderosa energía que lo rodeaba.

Una incontenible necesidad de luchar invadió a los guerreros. Sintiéndose atraídos a pelear con el ser de lava, corrieron hacia la pirámide, escalándola, con el fin de subir a lo más alto. No obstante, como las aves carroñeras que abundaban en ese lugar, peleando por comida, los guerreros impedían que sus adversarios se aproximaran a la pirámide, atacándolos por la espalda, o corriendo hacia ellos para arrojarlos al vació.

Kung Lao miraba a lo lejos, aterrado, como incluso los mismos guerreros del bien tiraban por las largas escaleras a sus aliados.

De pronto se agarró la cabeza. Hacía lo posible por evitar que el intenso deseo de luchar se apoderara de su mente y de su cuerpo. Pero por más que lo intentó fue inútil. Se sintió fuertemente atraído a la pirámide y caminó, como si estuviera hipnotizado, hacia ella.

Mientras estaba en marcha, sintió que algo penetró violentamente su espalda. Miró hacia abajo y se percató de un arma que había atravezado su vientre. Miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con Shinnok.

—Ni un paso más, mortal —dijo el dios caído y extrajo con rapidez su elegante arma del cuerpo de su víctima.

Kung Lao extendió su brazo hacia la pirámide, como instinto, al querer alcanzarla; pero el peso de su propio cuerpo lo venció y cayó al suelo. Giró su cabeza para ver la piramide, observando a lo lejos el gran caos y desorden del lugar. A pesar del incontrolable deseo de ir a luchar y buscar tener su lugar en la cúspide; pudo sentir tristeza en su subconsciente, al mirar a aquellos guerreros que antes estrechaban sus manos, clavandose sus armas unos a otros o arrojándose al vacío.

Shinnok hizo unas maniobras y sacó unas gigantes manos esqueléticas, que envolvieron a Kung Lao para impedirle cualquier intento de escapar. Supo que tenía los segundos contados. Hubiera deseado saber si el Armageddon lograría evitarse o tan sólo era uno de los primeros en morir, y en realidad la destrucción absoluta llegaría en cualquier momento.

Sin darle tiempo a pensar más, Shinnok levantó su arma muy alto y le dio un golpe fatal en la cabeza al monje Shaolin, cegándolo de la vida instantáneamente.

Todo se volvió negro para él. Lo último que pudo pensar fue que esperaba que su muerte no fuera en vano y que valiera la salvación de la Tierra y los reinos. Pero eso no lo sabría nunca, pues su cuerpo se erocionaría junto con la incertidumbre hasta el próximo o lejano fin de los tiempos.


End file.
